


Demônios

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Tserriednich is crazy as usual, Whumptober 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Theta e Tserriednich dançam no banquete, perante toda a nobreza de Kakin.
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Demônios

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Comfort (Whumptober 2020)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Ele a rodava em seus braços com facilidade, conforme a música pedia. A enorme e volumosa saia escarlate se abria e deixava seu rastro pelo salão do banquete, fazendo com que os olhares — desdenhosos, desafiadores, ameaçadores — mantivessem a distância. 

Ainda assim, Theta os sentia. Depois que o príncipe Tserriednich expressou os seus caprichos, sua forma de punição a ela, era natural que aquilo acontecesse. Toda a nobreza de Kakin odiava a guarda costas glorificada, ascendida a uma posição que não poderia pertencer a ela, afinal, era uma vergonha que a primeira noiva de um príncipe fosse uma plebeia qualquer.

Theta também odiava a posição em que estava, mas era a única que poderia aceitar. A única que lhe daria as chances e os recursos de cumprir com a sua missão pessoal. Ainda assim, ser adornada em jóias e trajes caros, vestidos volumosos, e principalmente, estar tão perto do príncipe daquela maneira fisicamente, quando ele apertava sua cintura e a conduzia pela mão esquerda naquela dança insana, era extremamente desconfortável. Ela era a sua boneca, que ele podia vestir e brincar como quisesse.

Mas no meio da dança, ela já não sabia mais para onde olhar. Se buscasse um ponto na linha do horizonte, encontrava aqueles demônios de Kakin desejando seu sangue, especialmente a rainha Unma, mãe de Tserriednich. E se deles partiram alguém como o príncipe, era óbvio que eles poderiam ser até piores do que ele. 

Se olhasse para o lado, encontraria a besta valseando junto com eles, atentamente analisando cada uma de suas expressões, de suas reações, esperando avidamente por suas palavras. 

Restava-lhe, então, olhar para Tserriednich, e a forma como ele buscava o seu olhar era magnético demais para conseguir evitar encará-lo diretamente. Nunca havia feito aquilo, em todos os anos em que esteve a seu serviço, e não conseguia decifrá-lo realmente. Algo nos olhos dele a lembravam da besta, mas algo também lhe parecia estranhamente cálido, por mais que não quisesse dar vazão àquele pensamento.

“Você não deveria se preocupar com os outros”, ele murmurou, próximo a ela, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. “Eles nunca terão a chance de encostar um dedo em você.”

“Você me colocou no alvo deles, especialmente da primeira rainha. Ela jamais irá aceitar isso”, ela respondeu, em sinceridade.

“Não pense que eu não mataria minha mãe por você” o polegar dele acariciou a pele de suas costas pelo decote do vestido, mas não foi pelo gesto que um arrepio desceu por sua coluna. “Eu já disse, ninguém encostará um dedo em minha opus magnum.”

A música desacelerou perto do fim, quando ele a segurou mais firmemente contra si como se quisesse assegurá-la do que disse. Como se a promessa de matar a todos impiedosamente fosse algo para tranquilizá-la. 

“Minha magnífica obra, a futura rainha de Kakin ao meu lado. Ninguém nunca poderá desafiar você” ele sussurrou em seu ouvido quando a música terminou, antes de separar o corpo do dela e, com infinita delicadeza, beijar sua mão.

Era hipnotizante e preocupante, mas dentre todos aqueles demônios que a cercavam, Tserriednich era o que ela conhecia, afinal. E o melhor demônio é sempre o que você conhece.


End file.
